Getting To Know You
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Kelsi and Ryan don't know each other. They go to the same school but they've never talked. Why would they Kelsi is shy and Ryan has a over controlling twin sister so when there families holiday to the same place can they get to know each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Getting To Know You**

**Chapter 1**

Freedom, freedom from composing and transposing her compositions for Sharpay Evans. Freedom to relax for the summer, to go on holiday and be herself. To get away from school. To Kelsi Nielsen - summer meant freedom.

Summer meant holidays and holiday meant an actual holiday to Malibu with her parents of course but a chance to get away from Albuquerque - even if it was only for a couple of weeks.

The white sands of the beach, the clear blue of the ocean and most of all the happiness in the streets.

Kelsi loved to walked along the sea front, to just walk along the sidewalk the sea air in her face, the smell in her nose and the wind whipping though her hair.

She walked towards the edge of the sidewalk, she was so immersed in the feeling of the ocean that she didn't even feel her foot fall of the side walk as the music ran though her ears.

She was abruptly pulled back, her earbuds fell from her ears.

"What!"

"You almost walked inside a car," answered a voice.

Kelsi looked up to see a familiar face – Ryan Evans.

"I know you," whispered the guy.

"I go to school with you," answered Kelsi.

"Kelsi right the pianist?" asked Ryan.

Kelsi nodded.

"Well maybe I'll see you around the summer," smiled Ryan. "No Sharpay and with that last comment he walked off.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Getting To Know You**

**Chapter 2**

Kelsi sighed and relaxed on the rubber ring as she floated in the crystal clear ocean. She had her eyes closed, her foot anchoring her to the spot and she could feel the red hot sun beating down on her.

Then she could sense someone near her and a shadow fell over her and she opened her eyes. Ryan Evans was stood over her. She shot up and fell off splashing Ryan.

Ryan grinned, chuckled and offered out his hand to help her up.

"Thanks," muttered Kelsi, blushing red.

"Sorry I startled you," whispered Ryan.

"It's ok," smiled Kelsi, picking up her ring.

"Can I walk you back to your family?" asked Ryan.

"I'm going to the communal ladies toilets," answered Kelsi.

"No beach house?" asked Ryan.

"My parents decided it wasn't worth the money because we wouldn't need to shower or change but now I do so I'll make do," answered Kelsi.

"You can use our beach house if you want" offered Ryan.

"My parents don't know you they wouldn't let me," answered Kelsi. "But thank you."

"Well then why don't I go meet them?" asked Ryan.

"Sure but that still won't mean they will let me use your shower," answered Kelsi.

"It's just clear to me that you are nervous about using the communal place and you like your privacy," smiled Ryan, as they neared her parents.

"I know and I am. My parents know that they just thought if I wanted to shower we could go back to the house but then they probably wouldn't come back to the beach," said Kelsi.

"You don't need to get defensive," laughed Ryan.

"I didn't mean to be," answered Kelsi.

"Hey Kels who's your friend munchkin," asked her dad.

Kelsi.

Kelsi blushed and Ryan chuckled.

"I'm Ryan Evans sir I go to school with your daughter," said Ryan, holding out his hand.

Mr Nelson shook his hand.

"Ryan's parents have a beach house just down the block. He's offered to let me use the bathroom so I can shower and change without trekking back to our house," said Kelsi.

"Do you trust him?" asked her mother.

Kelsi nodded.

"I won't stay in the house while she's in there I'll stay on the porch," said Ryan.

"I like this one," smiled her dad.

"Dad," blushed Kelsi.

"Sorry munchkin," answered her dad.

Kelsi flushed red again and Ryan lead her of to his beach house so she could clean up.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Getting To Know You**

**Chapter 3**

Kelsi pulled her coat around her frame tighter as she walked though the busy streets. She glanced about her, college kids out having a good time. She should have taken Ryan's number when he offered. Just in case you want to get out of the house away from your parents. She hadn't taken it but she had got out of the house. Now she didn't know where she was and she was slightly scared.

A hand grasped her arm and she whirled round to face the person and she saw Ryan. Her fear turned to relief. He pulled her into his side shielding her from the cold and the people. It was loud and every word Ryan spoke never reached Kelsi's ears.

"Do you want to go somewhere quieter?" asked Ryan, in her ear.

She nodded, knowing her quiet voice would never be heard.

They walked for a while until the streets got quieter and came across a little cafe that was almost empty of people.

Here it was quiet and they could talk. They entered, they were seated and they started to look over the menu.

Within minutes they had ordered and soon slipped into easy conversation ever after the food had arrived.

Ryan caught her hand as she went to pay.

"It's on me," he smiled.

Kelsi could do nothing but nod as sparks seemed to fly though her nerves at Ryan's light touch.

It had grown chillier since they had entered the café and as they walked in the direction of Kelsi's home Ryan wrapped his jacket around her shoulders leaning him in a muscle hugging t-shirt.

"I had a really good time tonight," whispered Ryan, as they neared Kelsi's holiday lodgings.

"Me too," smiled Kelsi.

They were two houses away from Kelsi's when Ryan's hand grasped her arm.

Before she could comprehend what was happening his lips were on hers. They were soft, supple and warm and he tasted like chicken, which he had just eaten so that was no surprise.

Her hands had started shaking as he drew back, he knew why. She was nervous and it was her first kiss.

They continued onto Kelsi's front porch were they shared another kiss before Ryan decided he'd better go and let Kelsi get in.

"I really want to get to know you this summer," whispered Ryan.

"Me too," whispered Kelsi, leaning up to kiss him again.

"Ok I have to ask," whispered Ryan, as their foreheads touched and their noses nuzzled together while their eyes stayed closed.

"Was that your first kiss before?" he asked.

He felt Kelsi nodded against his forehead and smiled before claiming her lips again.

"Ok I really should go," he whispered.

"So you keep saying but you haven't," laughed Kelsi.

"I should though," he muttered.

Kelsi glanced at the porch swing next to them and grasped Ryan's hand pulling him towards it.

"Come watch the stars with me," she whispered.

"I guess I could," he smiled, as he allowed her to pull him down next to her.

Kelsi's mother came out to find them half an hour and Kelsi was asleep. So after carrying her inside Ryan said goodbye and headed home.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**Getting To Know You**

**Chapter 4**

Kelsi sighed contentedly and snuggled against Ryan's side. They were lay on a sun lounger, on Ryan's parents deck and watching a movie on his laptop. Kelsi was in a navy bikini top and shorts while Ryan was in board shorts and a open blue short sleeved button up top.

Ryan's hand laid on Kelsi stomach his fingers tracing lazy circles. Kelsi's eyes fluttered closed every few seconds until she was contentedly lay asleep against him. She shivered in her sleep and Ryan grabbed his sweatshirt to cover her as a brief and harsh wind breezed over them. Ryan smiled as she snuggled in closer to her.

A while later they were lay on a blanket down the beach lunching on simple ham sandwiches and crisps.

"So you're friends with Troy Bolton and all his friends right?" asked Ryan.

"Yes," said Kelsi. "They'll all really nice and before you asked I never dated Jason."

"How do you know I was going to ask that?" asked Ryan.

"Because everyone asks that," answered Kelsi. "I mean yeah he helped me throw a ball in a hoop big deal. Suddenly that means were dating."

"Hey at least we have another few weeks here before we have to go back to that," answered Ryan. "You won't have to worry about me asked over and over again. Or teased about it as I've seen Gabriella and Taylor do."  
"You didn't mention Martha," said Kelsi.

"I've observant. I've noticed her looking at Jason. I think she likes him," smiled Ryan.

"Do you want to help me come up with some ideas for the senior year show?" asked Kelsi. "Ms Darbus said I could compose, you choreograph and she'll direct."

"Sure what were you thinking and when did she say that?" asked Ryan.

"Senior Year and she told me and I think she told Sharpay and told her to tell you," smiled Kelsi.

"Like prom, graduation?" asked Ryan. "Nice of her to tell me."

"Well I told you and now you have a head start on Sharpay. Yeah but other things as well like worrying about what college to go to. What we want in the future. The basketball championships," rambled Kelsi.

"I'm thinking we should go get a new notebook and jot down these ideas," said Ryan.

Kelsi nodded excitedly and they quickly cleared up there lunch before heading to start writing down ideas.

"How about you and I open the show?" asked Ryan. "As choreographer and composer."

"I'd like that," smiled Kelsi. "But you're not getting me to dance."  
"Oh come you have to dance in the prom scene/number. You can dance with me. I won't make you look stupid."

"I'll think about it," smiled Kelsi.

They spent the rest of the afternoon jotting down ideas and slowly piercing together what they knew was going to be a great show.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
